Summer Time
by Ca-Ca-Calico
Summary: Summer Camp with the KH gang? Oh the possabilities.
1. Packing and Goodbyes

Hope you like it!

"Come on Nami! It will be fun,"

"Ugh, but why summer camp!?"

I'm Namine ... Fifteen years old and currently living with Mum and Dad on Destiny Islands. My friends here, who is currently annoying me, is Kairi. We've been best friends since we were six. She has georgeous auborn hair that's just past her shoulders and a strange shade of violet eyes. The most beautiful girl of Destiny Islands I say, and many others agree.

She's trying (and failing) to persuade me to go to a summer camp out in Twilight Town. Kairi of all people should know that I'm not a very ... outdoorsy person.

"All the guys will be there,"

"All the more reason not to go," I pouted.

"Please, I'll only go if you go. You don't want to ruin my summer do you?"

"Actually that's what I've been planning this whole summer,"

There was silence.

"I'll steal your sketch pad and all the pencils in the house," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," My voice quivered.

"Oh yes I would," She crossed her arms and put on her best serious face.

Argh I hate summer camp! But if I don't go and my notepads gone. What would I do?!

"I'll just buy more," I smirked. Yes! I outwitted her plan.

Oh no. I knew what was coming next. The puppy dog eyes. Aww maybe if I just- NO Namine! Stay focused. You will not give in. You will not give in. You will not -

"Fine," Damn that face.

"Thanks Nami. I knew you wouldn't ruin my holidays." Next thing I knew. I was being crushed with hugs.

"I better get packing, and so should you,. See you."

Now I was given some peace.

"Summer Camp!" I yelled (It's good to let it out).

This was going to be horrible. I swore I'd never go since last time*shudder*. No need to get into details.

What's so appealing about summer camp anyway. I don't find it entertaining running around doing stupid activities with people I don't even know. Infact I find it timewasting.

Now the only thing left to do is pack.

After an hour of packing the essentials. I had worked up an appetite.

*_Ring Ring_*

Ooohh. Who could that be.

"Hello?"

"I heard Kairi forced you into summercamp,"

"You heard correctly. Hey Olette,"

Olette. Another one of my good friends. She's never once missed summer camp. Loves outdoors.

"YAY!" It's going to be so much fun now that you're finally coming," she squealed.

"No, I'm going to be miserable the whole time." I pouted.

"Aww come on party pooper.*huff* Anyway have you packed yet?"

"Yep. All ready,"

"See you tomorrow morning. Want us to pick you up?"

" Yeah thanks," I said.

"See you tomorrow,"

"See you,"

Now... to get some food.

Early the next morning I took the time to say goodbye to the little things I'd dearly miss.

"Goodbye bed, the one who gave me great comfort,"

"Goodbye desk, the one who held my paper and pencils,"

"Goodbye lamp, the one who provided me with light,"

"Goodbye TV, the holder of all my entertaining shows,"

"And goodbye fridge, the one-"

_knock knock_

"Namine! I think that's your friend's at the door,"

I cut my goodbyes short and opened the door.

"Nami! It's summer time!" squealed Olette and Kairi.

"Yay," I mumbled.

"Well get your stuff. We can't hang around here all day,"

I walked to the lounge room and said my most important goodbyes to my parents. Seven weeks away from them would be hard.

After loading my stuff into the car I was prepared for what would be the worst summer in my whole entire life.

"Shotgun,"

Ok, I tried my best to start a good story so tell me how I went.

I promise the next chapter will be longer.

I'm really hoping I didn't make any grammar or spelling mistakes because I know how much that annoys me when I'm reading.

Reviews much appreciated. Good or Bad.


	2. Let the Games Begin

"99 bottles of beer on the-"

"UGH,"

Three hours of this? I'm bound to turn savage and destroy half the town by then. The only stops we'll get are the toilet breaks.

"Camp spirit Nami," Reminded Olette.

"Stuff camp spirit. I'm going to sleep," I grumbled.

I heard a faint chuckle coming from Olette's mother. Taking out my ipod I turned it to my favourite playlist. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to the sound of car horns beeping and teens screaming.

"Finally!" Said Olette, jumping out the car to gather the bags.

I hopped out to help out, and that's when I got my first glimpse at this years camp. I saw people from ages 12-16 lugging around luggage, parents bawling their eyes out for their 'little angels' going away for seven weeks. The wooden cabins were the smallest things I ever saw, and the camp leaders didn't look like a happy bunch.

To give Olette and her mother some goodbye time, Kairi and I took out most of the bags.

"I wonder if half the people we met last camp came," She said looking around at all the campers.

"You mean the people you and Olette met. I was far away from this place," *Sigh* good old last summer.

"Yeah, Yeah,"

Olette soon joined us, and her mother left. With our bags, we walked over to where everyone else was. Hmm, time for an inspection of all the campers.

There were some friendly looking people in the bunch but who knows.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Called one of the camp leaders. "It's time to separate you to your cabins. There will be four to a cabin,"

"If I don't go with you guys I swear I'll-"

"Namine S, Olette M, Kairi P and Selphie G, cabin 1A,"

"Selphie huh?" Kairi mumbled to herself.

We walked towards the cabin when all of a sudden-

"HI! I'm Selphie!" Yelled an energetic, brunette girl who was waving frantically in our faces. At least Kairi can speak spastic.

"Hi. I'm Kairi and this is Olette and Namine. Aren't you so excited?I mean seven weeks of…"

This is where I'll tune out. They're talking to fast anyway.

Woah … Standing near our cabin were four guys. Being truthful to myself, I can't talk to boys. I have a small problem with them. They make me stutter. Why couldn't it be an all girls' camp?

Oh no! One of them turned my way. He had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't too tall and from here he looked … well … nice. That's' when he noticed me staring, so he grinned at me.

"I-I," My cheeks were going red. I could feel it. Now he's going to think I'm an idiot.

"Namine, did you say something?" Asked Olette.

I quickly turned to the group.

"I'm fine,"

"Then why are you red?" Giggled the new girl, Selphie I think.

'Stay out of it,' I would have said, but I don't have the confidence.

"Umm," Was all I managed.

"Well … Anyway we should go in the cabin and check it out," Said Kairi.

I took a last glimpse at the boy. He was laughing with his friends.

We walked to the cabin and took a step in. It was alright, I guess. There were two bunk beds on each side with a few chests of drawers, desks, chairs and a lamp. Well they were the important things. Looking down at my feet I saw a giant green rug. It looked like it had been lying there for a century and no one thought to clean it. Ew, it smelt to.

"Does anyone else smell that?"


End file.
